1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to socks, and, more particularly, to socks having a complementary mate, which enable a pair of socks to be fastened together when not being worn or during laundering and drying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A well-known problem associated with everyday laundering is the disarray that can occur with paired items of clothing such as socks. Through the laundering process, these matched pairs can become separated or lost, thus leaving the launderer with the unwanted task of having to match up the pairs of socks afterwards. Various attempts have been made to simplify this problem by using mechanical devices to keep the paired items together during the laundering process.
Boxer, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,853, for example, described an article to hold a pair of socks together during laundering or the like, particularly, a flexible patch secured to each sock which adheres them to each other when pressed together. Such self-contained hook and loop VELCRO fasteners, however are relatively inelastic while the shank portions of socks stretch.
Klotz, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,348, used special bands wrapped around the shanks of sock pairs to keep them together during washing. Such bands have the disadvantage of lack of availability at the time of discarding socks.
Ursino, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,413, described a snap type fastener article for securing socks which included decorative covers that concealed the fasteners while the socks were being worn. The removable covers, however, were especially dangerous to children who might pull the covers off, and then choke while trying to swallow the covers. Furthermore, the fastening means was attached through the body of the socks requiring a plurality of circumferentially spaced axially extending ribs to engage an annular rim portion of the fastener. This configuration did not secure the snap fastener means securely through the sock; thereupon, it could disengage easily when the socks were being washed.
Other related devices are shown in Bohman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,877; Hofmeister, U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,617; Sneider, U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,267; Ciuffo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,855; Hicks, U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,658; Hurst, U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,998; Christy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,541 and Messman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,558.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sock mate device which can pair socks together during laundering without damaging the socks, and wherein an efficient fastening means is provided which can be easily applied to each sock and secured thereto.
Another object herein is to provide a time and labor saving device for the homemaker.
A time and labor saving device for the homemaker.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following description thereof.